thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гретель
Гретель была похищена и воспитана Евой и Адамом, сестра-близнец Гензеля. Она рождена как часть проекта «Ма», но была украдена своей настоящей матерью Метa, а после того, как Ева убила Мету близнецов взяла к себе семья Мунлит. Когда их бросили в лесу из-за голода, Гензель и Гретель убили своих приемных родителей и разделили Первородный грех Евы на Семь Смертных Грехов. Биография Проект 'МА' Гретель вместе со своим братом-близнецом родились в королевском институте Левианта в рамках проекта МА.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 3. Escape of Salmhofer the Witch После того как Мета родила их, детей забрали и поместили в пробирки.Escape of Salmhofer the Witch PV Празднуя их рождение, народ королевства сделал их день рождения первым годом нового календаря. Спустя некоторое время, они были похищены их матерью и спрятаны в Эльфегорте.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 4. Moonlit Bear Первородный Грех После года скрывания в лесу Элда, Мета взяла детей на прогулку. Там она положила близнецов под дерево и на время оставила их одних.Escape of Salmhofer the Witch - 楽しい散歩になるはずなのに ほんの少し目を離したすきに Вскоре они были найдены Евой Мунлит, которая веря что это два фрукта, взяла их и понесла через лес, попутно убегая от их матери и в конце концов убивая ту.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 001 Когда Адам увидел близнецов у нее в руках, то пришел в ужас от поступка Евы.Moonlit Bear - 彼は優しく微笑んだけど 私の抱えた　果実を見て とても悲しい顔をしたのです Со смертью Меты близнецы стали сиротами, и двое дровосеков усыновили детей и растили как своих собственных. В ЕС 013 два огня спустились к близнецам и слились с их телами, сделав их неполными копиями близнецов-богов.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 В ЕС 014 Гретель и ее брат вместе с родителями пошли вглубь леса лунной ночью.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part II. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Любопытная девочка спросила свою мать, к какому счастью приведет их эта дорога и много ли сладостей можно будет скушать в конце пути.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - この道はどんな幸せに続いているの？ そこでは 大好きなおやつをたくさん食べられるのかな？ После того, как родители бросили детей, близнецы поняли что потеряются, если продолжат путь.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - もう帰ることはできないと ふたりぼっちで残された僕ら Преданные, Гензель и Гретель пришли к выводу, что их родители это на самом деле злая ведьма и ее подручный, которые обманывали их.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Заполненную лунным светом стеклянную бутылочку,Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) они использовали ее, чтобы осветить себе путь, по которому они шли.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - ガラスの小瓶　月に照らされ ... されどもそれが　正しい道か 僕らは知らず　ただただ歩く Когда Гензель и Гретель вышли к своему дому, то решили, что это «домом ведьмы». С маниакальным выражением, близнецы решили убить ведьму, веря что если ее не станет, то они будут счастливы. У их теней стали вырастать отростки похожие на руки. Открыв дверь, Адам и Ева пришли в ужас, а Гензель и Гретель схватили фальшивых родителей призрачными теневыми руками. Девочка счастливо смеясь просила свою мать похвалить ее за победу над злой ведьмой.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) В то время как Гензель убивал «приспешника», Гретель толкнула Еву в печь.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - ねえ母さん　私をほめて 悪い魔女は倒したのよ Наблюдая за тем, как ведьма сгорела дотла в печи, они стали свидетелями того, как ее тело стало воплощение первородного греха. Используя предметы разбросанные по дому,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 близнецы разделили его на семь фрагментовChrono Story - 後に残った「始まりの罪」 僕らの手で七つに分けた и рассели их по всему миру, который со временем должен очиститься.Chrono Story - 舞い上がれ七つの罪 ... 回れ廻れ世界よ この悪しき大罪 清めてよ Гензелю и ее брату понравилось в доме ведьмы, и они проспали в кресле весь остаток ночи, а утром они решили найти своих настоящих отца и мать.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Наследие После смерти, душа Гретель перерождалась каждые несколько веков. В ряде случаев, ее перевоплощение сохраняли некоторые из воспоминаний и характеристик Гретель, включая верность людям, напиминавшим ей мать, Мета .Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part V. Evil Food Eater Conchita В связи с нарушением судьбы из-за I.R. и Прим, душа Гретель перевоплотилась. как Ней Марлон вместо,The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 первоначально предназначенной реинкарнации Рилиан, продожая делить с ней одинаковый облик. В ЕС 505 душа Гретель слилась с бокалом Кончиты, и ее деградированная душа появилась в виде слуги спустя века,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif служащей Хозяйке Кладбища.Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" Драматург Ма написала несколько сценариев связанных с Гретель и Гензелем и адаптировала их в фильмах. Во время просмотра фильмов в театре Зла, Ма задавалась вопросом, а существовали ли близнецы на самом деле, так как казалось, что они были надежно скрыты родителями и не было никаких документов, регистрирующих их существование.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part II. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Рассуждая о мотивах Хозяйки Суда, Гамон Окто отметил, что для реинкарнация Гензеля, Леми Абеляра, было не характерно родиться без своего близнеца. Он интересовался, что случилось с близнецами и вопрошая должны ли они спросить Хозяйку Адского Двора, чтобы найти ответ..Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" Личность и черты характера Будучи ребенком, Гретель была доброй и невинной наряду с братом и слушалась приемных родителей.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Они не были наивны, и понимали, когда пошли в путешествие по лесу, в которое взяла их семья, что неизбежно потеряются.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - もう帰ることはできないと После того как родители бросили их умирать, Гретель стала озлобленой и решила, что Адам и Ева не были их настоящими родителями, а были на самом деле ведьмой и ее подручным, которые все это время обманывали их.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Гретель также могла быть очень коварной,Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - そこでは 大好きなおやつをたくさん食べられるのかな？ убивая Еву с улыбкой на лице, она все время высмеивала своих приемных родителей.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Она и ее брат были полны решимости найти своих настоящих родителей, несмотря на то, что они не знали кем те были.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - さあ「本当の」母さんと父さんに会いに行こう Как правило Гретель часто опиралась на поддержку брата, позволяя Гензелю вести их по пути и держась с ним за руки.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Близнецы также очень любили сладости.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - そこでは 大好きなおやつをたくさん食べられるのかな？ Умения и навыки После слияния с фрагментом Левиа-Бехемо, Гретель стала неполноценной копией одно из богов-драконов. Как результат, тень девочки могла ожить и проявиться во мраке, принимая различные формы формы, например такие как руки или другие конечности, и Гретель могла свободно управлять ею.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Гретель также показала наличие у себя магических способностей, разделив Первородный Грех на семь частей и рассеяв их по миру..Chrono Story - 後に残った「始まりの罪」 僕らの手で七つに分けた Это также позволило Гретель перерождаться каждые несколько веков, ее душа суждено было перерождаться каждые несколько веков в аналогичном теле, как правило вместе с ее братом-близнецом. Хотя, если у родителей девочки должны были быть дети до ее рождения, то Гретель могла инкарнировать, в качестве одного из этих детей или же не инкарнировать вовсе в том цикле. Связь с другими персонажами Мета Зальмховер: настоящая мать Гретель и Гензеля, Гретель ростила Ева и она не помнила ничего о своей матери. Но позже она выразила желание найти ее «реальную мать», после смерти Адама и Евы. Она передала свою фантастическую верность Мете большинству своих реинкарнаций, показывая верность ко всем своим матерям или женщинам, напоминающих ее. Ева Мунлит: приемная мать. Гретель выросла, думая, что именно она ее мать, однако позже она решила, что та была злой ведьмой, после того как Ева бросила ее с братом. Получив удовольствие от убийства Евы, Гретель позже посчитала ее притязательной и хлопотной женщиной, обнаружив первородный грех среди ее пепла. Адам Мунлит: приемный отец Гретель. Гретель выросла, считая его своим отцом, однако она убедилась что тот подручный злой ведьмы, после того как он бросил умирать ее с братом. Она не уделила ему много внимания после обнаружения первородного греха Евы. Гензель: брат-близнец. Гретель любила своего брата и всегда была вместе с ним, если она могла помочь то помогала, чувствовала комфорт держа его за руку и помогала ему победить ведьму и подручного. Она также выступает в качестве голоса разума Гензеля, поясняя тому, что он видел и слышал после смерти приемных родителей. Она оставалась с ним и после смерти Евы, и как правило была рядом с ним при всех их перерождениях. Арте: одна из реникарнаций Гретель, От Гретель к ней перешла внешность и ее душа, а вместе с ними перешла и верность к любому человеку, напоминающим Мету, например такие как Кончита. Нэй Футапье: одна из реинкарнаций. Гретель передала свою душу ей, а вместе с ней перешла и лояльность по отношению к матери, как Прим. Женский слуга: остаток Гретель, родившийся из Бокала Кончиты. Создана из остаточных следов Гретель. Слуга делит с ней одну внешность и верность к любому, напоминающим Мету, например Хозяйка кладбища Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: одно из предназначенных воплощений Гретель, Но из-за нарушений судьбы, вызванных I.R. и Прим Марлон , Гретель реинкарнировала, как Нэй Футапье. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Гретель, создана на основе персонажа из сказки братьев Гримм «Гензель и Гретель». *В оригинальной истории, Гретель изображалась как прожорливый ребенок, что укрепляет ее связь с демоном Чревоугодия. *Имя Гретель происходит из немецкого языка, и означает жемчужину, и уменьшительное от имени Маргарет. Любопытно *Юная Рилиана носила в детстве платье, похожее на наряд Гретель, и похожий наряд пусть и в меньшей степени насила женский слуга из театра зла. *Перевоплощения Гензель как правило более кровожадные и злобные по сравнению с перевоплощениями брата. *Когда Гретель планировала убить свою приемную мать, то ее тень появилась, как физическая меняющаяся форма вокруг нееAbandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Галерея Песни= Moonlirgretelandhänsel1.png|Гретель в Abandoned on a Moonlit Night It.png|Гретель, как она появляется в Moonlit Bear Schermata 2013-04-09 a 2.36.12 PM.png|Гензель и Гретель в Heartbeat Clocktower Chrono1.png|Гретель в Chrono Story Meta_3.png|Гретель, как она появляется в Escape of Salmhofer the Witch SCPHanselGretel.png|Гретель в Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Книги= Meta lab.jpg|Гретель в Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Hgmb1.png|Гретель в истории Moonlit Bear 12b.jpg|Гретель в истории Abandoned on a Moonlit Night |-| Атрибутика= HänselGretel_Card.png|Игральная карта с изображением Гензеля и Гретель |-| Разное= Prelude to forest.jpg|Гензель и Гретель на обложке альбома Prelude to Forest 3k.jpg|Иллюстрация Гретель в Evils Kingdom Появления Ссылки }} es:Gretel Категория:Персонажи Категория:Gretel Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:Ney Futapie Категория:Ney Marlon Категория:Arte Категория:Близнецы Категория:Слуги Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Evil's Theater Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Elphegort Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Левианта Категория:Servants